


Магистр котик

by Rin_Okita



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Gen, Humor, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Out of Character, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Okita/pseuds/Rin_Okita
Summary: В один прекрасный день Оби-Ван обнаружил, что превратился в котика.
Kudos: 6





	Магистр котик

В один прекрасный день Оби-Ван Кеноби превратился в котика. Вначале он не мог понять, что случилось и почему комната вдруг стала такой большой. Магистр неподвижно замер на полу. Он хотел что-то сказать, а получилось лишь:

— Мяу.

Джедай поднял руку и с ужасом обнаружил пушистую лапку. В отчаянии Оби-Ван забегал туда-сюда, все еще пытаясь говорить. Вместо человеческой речи слышалось мяуканье. Впервые в жизни магистр не знал, что делать.

— Учитель, — в комнату зашел Энакин. Оби-Ван мяукнул для привлечения внимания. Падаван удивленно посмотрел на животное. — Не знал, что учитель решил завести питомца. Но где он сам? Скоро совещание, а потом нам нужно отправляться на задание. Он не мог забыть об этом.

Оби-Ван подошел к ученику, мяукнув пару раз. Энакин растерянно наблюдал за котом.

— Слушай, котик, не до тебя сейчас, — он осмотрел комнату, — где же учитель? Могу поклясться, он здесь. Я чувствую это. Но со мной только… — Скайуокер медленно повернулся к коту, который смотрел на него знакомыми голубыми глазами. — Учитель?

Животное мяукнуло и в подтверждение опустило голову, затем подняло, как бы кивая. Надеяться, что падаван поможет вернуть прежний облик не стоило, но он хотя бы сможет объяснить магистрам, что произошло с Оби-Ваном.

— Учитель? — повторил Скайуокер, изуимвшись такому виду наставника. Уголки его губ предательски подрагивали. Оби-Вану так и хотелось сказать: «Не вздумай смеяться, падаван». Он мяукнул. Это стало последней каплей. Энакин громко расхохотался. Кот зашипел.

— Учитель, — произнес парень, не переставая смеяться, — вы просто прекрасно выглядите. Только… слегка уменьшились. Хвост, я так понимаю, вместо меча?

Лишь многолетняя выдержка не позволила Кеноби поцарапать наглого падавана. Магистр грозно, как ему казалось, посмотрел на Скайуокера. Это рассмешило ученика еще больше.

— Не сердитесь, учитель, — сказал Энакин, — зато теперь вы будете самым милым магистром. И самым пушистым. Правда, придется сообщить о вас на совете и отменить наше задание. Так что идем.

Кеноби не хотел появляться среди джедаев в таком виде, поэтому даже не шелохнулся.

— Учитель, магистры сразу почувствуют, что вы недалеко, и станут спрашивать, что с вами, — терпеливо добавил падаван, пытаясь поймать котика. Кеноби ловко убегал, ускользая почти что из рук. Джедай представил, как комично выглядит ситуация со стороны. Как хорошо, что коты не умеют смущаться.

— Ну хватит, учитель, — говорил Скайуокер, — я не могу вас оставить. Не упрямьтесь, котики любят, когда их носят на руках.

Последние слова были сказаны с явной насмешкой. Оби-Ван зашипел и повернулся к ученику с явным намерением поцарапать. Тот этого и ждал, осторожно взял на руки и прижал к себе.

— Только не царапайтесь, — сразу предупредил Энакин, — не то понесу вас в сумке.

Недовольное урчание было ему ответом. Скайуокер засмеялся и погладил котика. Оби-Ван легонько ударил его лапкой.

— Вы чего, учитель? — удивился падаван. — Животные ведь любят, когда их гладят. Может, почесать за ушком? Интересно, а волосы у вас такие же мягкие на ощупь, как шерсть?

Каждая реплика ученика сопровождалась шипением. Весь путь до Храма джедаев Скайуокер шутил над Оби-Ваном, зная, что ему ничего за это не будет.

Этот совет магистров отличался от остальных. Энакину пришлось объяснять, почему он вдруг пришел с котом, и дважды повторить, что это рыжее животное и есть Оби-Ван Кеноби. Впрочем, магистры и сами быстро поняли. Энакин усадил котика. Тот сурово обводил взглядом джедаев, которые, как и падаван, едва сдерживали улыбки. В результате совета было решено временно отменить задание Энакина и Оби-Вана и придумать, как вернуть магистру человеческий облик. Присматривать за котиком поручили Энакину. Падаван не возражал, зато возражал Кеноби. Но его мяуканье осталось непонятым. Забрав Оби-Вана, Скайуокер оставил магистров. Кеноби обиженно шипел у него на руках.

— Учитель, вы недовольны тем, что у нас забрали задание? — спросил Энакин. — Но как бы вы пользовались световым мечом, если у вас лапки?

— Мяу! — сердито откликнулся наставник.

— А еще вы одного роста с магистром  
Йодой, — шутливо заметил ученик, — кстати, жить будете у меня.

Кот приподнялся и замотал головой.

— Что значит «нет»? — переспросил Скайуокер. — Где я потом буду вас искать? Чтобы вы знали, коты живут с людьми. Кроме того, для такого красивого котика у меня найдется место.

И ученик почесал животное, которое тут же ударило его лапкой.

Все время, которое Оби-Ван находился в облике кота, Энакин, как и обещал, присматривал за ним. Правда, вначале магистр все равно пытался сбежать в свое жилье. Падаван ловил того по улицам Корусанта, хоть не раз говорил, что больше не станет искать учителя. Скайуокер носил Кеноби к магистрам, чтобы Оби-Ван был в курсе событий. Спал котик в углу, хотя Энакин предлагал располагаться на кровати и обещал, что не раздавит учителя.

— Коты любят спать с людьми, — доказывал Оби-Вану ученик. В такие моменты магистр отворачивался к стене и сидел неподвижно до тех пор, пока Скайуокер не замолкал.

Однажды, забрав Кеноби с очередного совета, Энакин по привычке принялся подшучивать над джедаем.

— Знаете, учитель, мне кажется, сегодня вы подросли и потяжелели, — заявил Скайуокер, — еще немного — и станете человеком. Главное — не отчаивайтесь.

И вдруг котик превратился в Оби-Вана. Ученик округлил глаза и замер с магистром на руках. Немая сцена длилась долго. Кеноби, осознав, где находится, слегка смутился.

— Энакин, можешь отпустить меня, — сказал магистр, пристально глядя на ученика. Скайуокер послушался, но от очередной реплики не удержался:

— А я думал, вам нравится сидеть у меня на руках.

Кеноби не отреагировал на слова ученика и поспешил вернуться к магистрам, чтобы показаться в нормальном облике.

— Надеюсь, ваши ушки не исчезнут, — послышался голос падавана. Оби-Ван остановился и ощупал голову. Так и есть, среди светлых волос красовались треугольные кошачьи уши. Энакин снова сыпал шутками. А магистр со вздохом подумал, что могло быть и хуже.


End file.
